As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and service providers are turning to technologies such as remote resource sharing and cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources. In some instances, applications can stream data from multiple sources that can be received to, and stored by, some of these resources. If a user wants to be able to read the data that is received to the cloud resources, the data must be located that was first processed and stored by the resources. Such an approach comes with an amount of cost and latency that may be impractical or unmanageable for certain applications that need to consume that data.